


Always Another Adventure

by wei



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei/pseuds/wei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen years after the blackout, America has very few 80-something year old ladies running around.  Actually, Susan Pevensie is probably the only one.</p><p>post-canon, grumpy Monroe, shades of Charlie/Monroe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Another Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corycides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corycides/gifts).



Monroe stared at the elderly woman who followed Charlies and Miles back to camp. She was gray haired and slight, with a face lined with wrinkles, and she was wearing a fucking dress. 

“Much appreciated,” he heard her say in, of all things, an English accent, which really just took the cake.

“What’s with the little old lady?” asked Monroe. “We need a sniper, not someone to knit lace doilies.”

Miles shrugged. “Ask Charlie.” He sat down and brooded into the fire like a sissy girl, but that was Miles. 

Monroe wandered over to where Charlie was stuffing food in her face. “Wonderbrat, you are really getting on my nerves here. I thought you wanted to kill those nano-thingies,” he complained.

“I do,” she replied. 

Monroe rolled his eyes when she failed to elaborate. Miles was really rubbing off on her. “Explain how Queen Elizabeth is going to do anything besides have a heart attack at the first sign of trouble.”

Charlie just gave him a look and returned to her food. His insults really lost their edge with the younger set.

“Okay, don’t you give me that look like I’m crazy. You are way too young to be pulling that crap,” whined Monroe. “I’m being serious here.”

Monroe looked over to where Rachel and the old woman were chatting like old friends. It figured that Rachel would warm to her, given that Rachel was a crazy loon. 

Monroe stomped over to them. “What in the world are you doing here?” he demanded.

“Susan, ignore him. Trust me, it’s not worth trying to reach the empty space between his ears,” said Rachel. 

Susan said, “I do believe you needed help to destroy whatever turned off the power.”

“Well, Sue, if you if you think we need the help of a hundred-year-old, you’ve gone senile.”

“I am 86, and you may refer to me as ‘Ms. Pevensie,’” replied Susan, a flash of anger appearing from what had before been an icy control.

“I used to rule this country,” he muttered.

“Once a king, always a king,” she said. “It is hardly my fault you do not know how to act the part.”

Monroe was about to tell her what he thought of that, when she stood up, cutting him off. He heard twigs snapping and pounding footfalls coming from the woods.

Aaron burst through to the camp. “After me,” he gasped, collapsing, as bullets whizzed towards them.

Monroe started firing his gun as the other members of the camp did the same. When the attack was over, there were ten grey uniformed bodies, half with arrows through their throats.

As Susan retrieved her arrows, she asked “Did you think to wonder how I survived this long?”

Monroe sighed, decided that there were far too many infuriating women in his camp and started rifling through the bodies for information.

“Their camp is on the lake to the north,” said Susan. 

“And how the heck do you know that?” asked Monroe.

“A little bird told me,” she said, and out of the corner of his eye, Monroe saw a flutter of red flit through the trees.

After they packed up their camp and started walking through the trees, Monroe drew up next to Charlie. 

“I’m pretty sure she was talking about a literal bird,” he said.

“I’m pretty sure that’s a figure of speech,” retorted Charlie.

“How are none of your concerned that there’s something off about her? She could be controlled by the nano for all you know. Look, I’m just saying that if she gets me killed and messes up getting Connor back, I am going to haunt you for the rest of your life,” said Monroe.

Charlie grinned at him. “Is that a threat?”

“Maybe.” Unreasonably, Monroe found himself smiling back. 

“Okay, let’s get your son back.”


End file.
